The development of new ionization techniques for mass spectrometry together with developments in new and improved mass spectrometer designs has in the last decade allowed increasing large and non-volatile materials to be analyzed by mass spectrometric techniques. Bio-relevant materials have benefited especially from these advances. Pulsed mass spectrometers are particularly attractive for biologically relevant materials due to the high mass range which they exhibit. A potentially useful ionization method for pulsed mass spectrometers in general and TOF-MS in particular is the thermospray technique. Due to the continuous nature of the ionization step, it is not currently implemented as a pulsed ion source. It is proposed here to develop a variant of thermospray ionization which will be compatible with pulsed mass spectrometers. This will be accomplished by performing ions in solution as is done in the conventional thermospray technique. Instead of direct introduction into the ion source, the effluent (muL/min. flow rates) will be sprayed as an aerosol onto a rotating metal drum which is attached to a variable temperature cryogenic coldhead. The effluent will be frozen out as a narrow band resembling a barber pole due to the corkscrew motion of the collecting surface. Subsequent to this, the effluent will be rotated into the focused beam of a high powered pulsed carbon dioxide laser which will desorb effluent and solvent in a pulsed manner. Under suitable experimental conditions to be determined, it is expected that ions will be formed in an analogous manner to thermospray as the expanding solvent clusters evaporate and eject intact molecular ions. An expected added advantage to the proposed ionization technique will be its compatibility with micro and capillary HPLC methods which should exhibit increased sensitivity for sample limited cases and in the case of capillary HPLC, higher resolving power for mixtures.